irwinallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Skin?
Hi, I was just thinking about the skin (the colors of the wiki). It looks great but its not very original... i've seen alot of other wikis with the same look. I would change it but I can't (I dont know how and i'm not an admin). I was looking at the Spore Wiki and I really like how it looks... Does anybody think we should change the skin? I just wanted to throw that suggestion out there :) Cathy 19:00, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :I was looking at the pre-designed skins and I think the "brick" is totally disgusting, and the others seem a little boring. I like the "beach" skin but it doesnt look very scicence fictionish. (yes I know fictionish is not a word but just work with me here.) I can see why the admins chose the current skin. Does Mary or Connor Cabal know how to make a custom skin? I mean I dont want to cause any trouble. Cathy 19:12, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'm totally focused on content, specifically LiS. Mary likes to deal with behind the scenes stuff. I can live with the current skin, though something more retro-futuristic might be more appropriate. I don't think this sort of thing is a priority, but YMMV. -- Connor Cabal 19:20, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yes you are focused on the content Connor and i'm really grateful for that! I'm afraid that i've been messing around more in the pages that don't matter much. I'll get back to doing some serious work now helping Cathy with some LofG episodes. I would be happy to change the skin but I need some suggestions such as what colors where ect... any suggestions? I was thinking blues reds and golds..? If you see any wikis that you like the skin of lets list them. I'll list Cathys. And thanks for giving that retro-futurism link Connor! i'll have a look at it. — Mary (talk) 01:45, 13 July 2008 (UTC) *spore wiki I can see where this is going. Sorry for bringing this up. I would do a dark blue where it is gold now and maybe leave the grey or change it with a yellow...? Honestly I don't know anything about wikia skins. Cathy 03:26, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::Don't be sorry Cathy. While the wiki is deciding on the colors what about the sidebar? are we happy with that? I don't know that much about wiki skins to tell you the truth so I would probably ask someone with more knowledge to change it. If I am foolish enough to go at it myself i'll post a notice on the main page explaining the change. — Mary (talk) 04:08, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::"If your foolish enough"? My dont you sound confident in yourself! :) I kinda like the sidebar. It gives links to all the important things I think. As we expand we might add new important categorys that should be listed. I think that if we could it would be neat to have a special effects category. maybe a category for each show. We could find pages like the one I listed on another forum and if we got the website owners permission we might be able to use their pics wich would be nice. Cathy 22:51, 14 July 2008 (UTC)